Truth or Dare
by SiningStar
Summary: When two Saints play a Truth or Dare game, loads of truths come to the surface. Rating: Mature Content, LEMON, YAOI! KardiaxDégel, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.


**WARNINGS:** The characters do NOT belong to me, it all belongs to other people. I only rant about them!!!

**Yaoi, LEMON**. If you do not like it, close the window.

**S**aint**S**eiya:**T**he**L**ost**C**anvas - Pairing: KardiaxDégel

**Summary:** When two Saints play a Truth or Dare game, loads of truths come to the surface.

* * *

The Aquarius Saint was reading a book in his library, listening to Kardia who was, currently, doing some exercises. The only sounds heard were Kardia panting and the occasional rustle of the book's pages when Dégel turned them. – Hey... Puff… Dégel. – The green haired man looked for a moment at the other man, but his eyes soon returned to the book he was reading. – Yes Kardia? – The Greek Saint stopped the pushups he was doing and sat on the cold, marble ground, facing Dégel with a smirk. – Do you want to play a game?

The Ice Saint closed the book with a loud sound, took his glasses off and looked inquisitorially at the Scorpio Saint. – What do you have in mind Scorpio Kardia? – The other saint got up, stretched up and walked to Dégel, with a sadistic grin on his face. – Truth or Dare. – Aquarius Dégel allowed himself a mocking laugh, but Kardia remained grinning at him, trying to read his movements. – I never thought the sadistic Scorpio Saint would like to play… - A muffled laugh, before the finalization of the sentence. – Children's games! – Kardia's momentaneous serious expression was substituted by the most sadistic smile ever and the Scorpio saint started circling the Aquarius saint who was sitting on a comfortable armchair.

-And Dégel of Aquarius allows himself a laugh once in a while? Hmm, interesting. Perhaps he can do other things too. – Stopping behind Dégel, Kardia bended himself and his mouth was currently near the green haired saint's ear. – More _interesting things_, I mean. – Dégel felt his cheeks burning, got up and directed himself to the bookcase, putting the book he was reading down in its place. – Ok Kardia, if you wish to, I will accept your 'Truth and Dare' challenge. Who starts?

-Tch, I thought you would be more resistant, but it seems I was mistaken. You can, go ahead.

After regaining his pose, Dégel turned, his cold shield blocking his own emotions. – Very well. Truth or Dare Kardia?

-Dare. – His sadistic smile grew wider as Dégel's discomfort grew. And now what kind of dare would Dégel give? – I dare you to… spend one day with Virgo Asmita. – The satisfaction was drained from the Scorpio's Saints face. – What? Spend an entire day with that mouth glued blond? Are you serious?

-You asked for a dare… - The groan that came from Kardia was a loud one, but Dégel was not intimidated by it. The Greek regained his pose and his unshakeable smirk. – My turn. Truth or dare Dégel?

-I think it's obvious I would pick truth Kardia.

-Hmm, truth eh? – Kardia walked to the other man and lay against the bookshelf, watching Dégel's straight back. He was not carrying his armour, he was inside his temple and these were times of peace. – Then… You don't have a passion within the Saints of Athena, do you? – The green haired Saint stiffened. What was that question supposed to mean?? He breathed out and finally answered, a pink colour covering his cheeks. – No, I… Do have.

-You have to fulfil a punishment now. – Dégel quickly turned to Kardia, his mouth hanged open. – That's not fair! – The taller saint shrugged his shoulders and gave the French saint a devious smirk. – That's the point of the truth, to keep you from saying 'no'. If you say 'no', then you receive a punishment. You, Lord of the Wise, have to come here and give me a kiss. – Dégel's mouth opened to the floor and his cheeks turned a deeper red, giving a much more vivid burning sensation. – You will not make me do this! – The green haired man turned and was about to leave his library. – IF you don't, I will consider you're a coward, thing I know you're not Dégel. Do you want to _prove me_ wrong? – The Aquarius saint slowly turned to find a smirking Scorpio Kardia. – You are going to regret this, my friend. – Dégel walked to Kardia, his cheeks now more red than ever, with a menacing look in his eyes. The Scorpio Saint laughed, it was just too amusing to see him like this. – I think I will. – Dégel gave him a simple lip-lock, but it was enough to make Kardia smirk at him sadistically and lick his lips slowly and provocatively after, which led to a tomato red Dégel.

-Truth or dare Kardia?

-Hmm… Truth.

The smaller saint closed his eyes, the taste of the small kiss still engraved into his lips. He tried to put those thoughts away and think of a question. A curiosity crossed Dégel's mind, he blushed at the mere thought of it, but decided to give it a try. – Are you a… Virgin? – Kardia laughed. He never thought he'd receive that question, especially coming from Mr. Pure. – No. What's the dare? – Kardia's answer stung on Dégel's heart - 'You play with fire, you get burned'. He looked to the vast space his library contained, so to prevent himself of facing Kardia in the eyes. His eyes stared at a determined shelf and an idea lit in Dégel's head. – You have to… Read William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

-Tch, I see that no dare coming from you will be any fun… - Dégel allowed himself to chuckle. – You can ready it while spending the day with Asmita.

-Yeah, yeah… Now, my turn. Truth or dare Dégel? – Kardia's sadistic smile was back and Dégel guessed it did. – I think I will regret this answer, but… Truth.

-Hm, then let's see a 'regrettable' truth for Mr. Four Eyes over here… Ha, found one, be ready. – The French Saint felt a sharp thing in his back that continuously ran up and down his spine, causing him shivers. – Are you not a virgin? – The green haired man blushed. Kardia knew that, what was his objective? – I think we should stop this gam…

-You haven't answered my question. No one will budge from this room until you answer, Dégel. – Confident words escaped from Kardia's mouth, making Dégel feel more and more trapped. He wasn't in the mood to start playing psychological games with the Scorpio. – I think it's time for your treatment, we shoul…

-DÉGEL! – The Scorpio Saint grabbed the Aquarius Saint's arm and made him turn, pushing him against the bookcase. – I haven't heard your answer. No answer, no treatment, nothing. You understood? – Both of Dégel's fists were being grabbed and Kardia maintained a very small distance between the two of them, making the smaller saint very uncomfortable. He couldn't give in to his urges, he couldn't! Aquarius Dégel was a rational and wise man, he helped the Master of the Sanctuary to read the stars! He wouldn't… He couldn't… He shouldn't… - N-no… - He felt defeated, exposed. Was that Kardia's intent? To see Dégel helpless?

-Punishment time. – Dégel closed his eyes, his body still forced against his books and he could feel Kardia's mad grin. – Let your eyes be shut until I say you can open them. – Well, it wasn't that difficult. He maintained his eyes shut, more due to the fear of not wanting to see what was happening than to the 'punishment' in itself. The green haired man felt the taller saint's body move closer, squeezing him between Kardia and the bookcase. Kardia's breathing was causing Dégel shivers. – Would you like to find out how do you stop being it?

-S-stop being what? – Dégel really wanted to play the gullible type, which he partially was, but it was an act that didn't glue. The Scorpio understood very well that Aquarius had received the message and was trying to escape. – You know very well what nerd, don't try and pretend to be innocent. – Both bodies were more and more pressed to each other, Dégel was trying hard not to feel inebriated, but everything about that damned scorpion made him go to heaven. Kardia's naked chest was not making things easier, the slight smell of sweat and heat coming from his body. – I don't want to be a victim in another one of your games; I shall not be used by you. – A shiver filled with rage passed through the Greek's body and he restrained himself from hitting the man squeezed by him.

-You think that is what I want from you Dégel? To play a mere game? To feel mere moments of pleasure?

-You already saw me helpless, exposed. You had your victory; this'll be the cherry on top of the cake. – Kardia's mouth on Dégel's neck was not making the task to think rationally any easier. The French bit his lower lip to stop moans that formed themselves in his throat. The grip on his wrists tightened and a hiss of pain was heard. – You think I want only that? I thought you knew me better Dégel. You think I'm an ignorant brute. I may be one, but I'd never do that to you. – The Scorpio's grip loosened and soon Dégel felt the cold air against his body. In any other situation, he'd welcome the cold, but now he only wanted to feel Kardia's heat once again, feel the passion that sick man transmitted to him, the shivers that made Dégel feel alive. He fell to the floor and watched Kardia as he lifted his shirt from the floor and exited his library. – Forget this incident ever happened nerd. I'll do the same thing.

* * *

_**----Some Days Later......**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dégel was currently running down the stairs from the Aquarius Temple to the Scorpio one, his moment of rest broken down by Kardia's heart. As he reached the 8th house, he saw the Saint agonizing in pain he did not want to transmit and quickly prevented him from falling to the ground. The green haired man forced himself to calm down and concentrated his cold cosmos on his friend. A few minutes passed and Dégel felt Kardia's heart soothing as his cosmos reached his internal organs. As soon as he felt the Greek's heart stabilized, Dégel sighed in relieve and looked at Kardia, who pushed him and got up, banging his fist against a wall. – Why are you here?

-I'm here to help you, to take care of you. What's gotten into you Kardia?

-If it's just an obligation, you can leave. The ignorant brute doesn't need the help from the Wisest around here. You can leave.

-Kardia why are you saying that? I'm your friend, I care about you! – 'I love you, you idiot!' Dégel, struck with what he was about to say, held a shocked face, both for his words unspoken and Kardia's actions. – It's long past the obligation the Patriarch gave me and you know that!

-You say we're friends.

-Yes, of course! – Dégel could taste the bitterness coming from Kardia's words, he could not see the Greek's expression, and the only thing he saw was the back of his Scorpio armour. – Then why do you think I'd manipulate you? You're the only one that took the time to know me and put up with me all the years we've been together, in this good for nothing Sanctuary. You think I'd treat you like anyone else? – Dégel restrained himself of any answers; he didn't have them in the first place. – We both thought you knew me, guess we were both wrong. – The anger was palpable and the French was afraid to even breathe, but he had to take an action towards the angry Saint. – Don't say that, I… I was just…

-Just what? – Kardia turned, his mad expression scaring Dégel slightly, his scarlet needle already drawn out. – I was… Scared… - Confusion glued itself to Scorpio's face, making Aquarius sigh in exasperation. – Scared? Why? How, in the name of Hades, did I scare you? Was I that much of a brute to the delicate Dégel? – A taunting smile was formed in Kardia's face and he moved closer to the 11th House protector. – Were my manners too rude for you? – He kept getting closer and closer, until both of them had a minimal distance tearing them apart. The scarlet fingernail lifted Dégel's chin, giving the Scorpio saint and perfect view of the smaller saint's reddened cheeks and adverted eyes. – Was my poison too bitter for your sensitive taste?

-I love you… I was scared because I thought you wanted to toy with me and my feelings… - The words were just blurted out Dégel's mouth before he could even stop them. Kardia's eyes opened and Aquarius' eyes were shut, his cheeks burning a bright red. 'Oh Hades, this is the time where he will beat the crap out of me' Not even the starts the Aquarius Gold Saint read could predict what came next. The Scorpio's lips descended fast and furious upon Aquarius' and started a heated session of kisses. A thin trail of saliva descended down their jaws, they only stopped their kiss to breathe, which were mere seconds.

-You don't know how many times I had the urge to kiss that mouth of yours. You don't know how inviting you are Dégel. – He managed to say, between lip-locks.

-I don't want a game Kardia…

-You won't have one. - They didn't wonder, they didn't think. After that, they simply felt. The cloths were forcefully discarded, the parts of the armours flying everywhere. Kardia tried to direct them to his bedroom, while satisfying his desire to kiss Dégel. During the route they followed to Scorpio's room, the small saint would occasionally be pressed against the wall as well as he pressed Kardia against the wall.

The golden pieces that were discarded formed a trail to a closed bedroom. Both Saints were very excited, the heat and the passion palpable, the bodies apart by a couple of centimetres. Kardia grabbed Dégel's hair with care and gave him more kisses. The shirts were quickly thrown off, their hands exploring each other's bodies, sculpted by long years of hard training. Scorpio pushed Aquarius and he fell on top of the comfy bed. The sight the scorpion was greeted with made him feel like he could die right then and there, after that he couldn't care less about his life, he'd die happy. Dégel's hair was slightly out of place, his lips red and swollen, his cheeks coloured by a vivid red, panting and a hidden desire lurking in the corner of his eyes, his beautiful sea-green eyes. The glasses had been quickly disposed off by the owner earlier and now were fallen upon a table.

The smaller saint didn't care if his head told him to stop, told him he would hurt himself in the end, Dégel had long past the point of no return and he was loving it. He only hoped Kardia wouldn't stop now. The green haired man stretched his arms in the direction the other saint was and sent a mute request for Kardia to continue. A call which was quickly answered by the other. Kardia felt himself kiss those loving lips once again, while playing with Dégel's torso, slightly twitching Aquarius' hard nipples. A few moans of both pain and pleasure left the virgin's mouth, now free from other activities. From biting and licking the cream coloured neck, Scorpio left for the pink protuberances licking one, while playing manually with the other.

Dégel felt he was going into a new level of life, a more pleasurable one. Kardia's ministrations were driving him crazy and he knew for certain that the man on top of him hadn't even started. He'd make Dégel beg and cry. The Greek started disposing Aquarius of his training pants and underwear, momentaneously staring at the slim and white legs and thinking how it would be good to be hugged by them.

After spending some time licking and biting Aquarius' nipples, Kardia moved downwards. He did the same treatment to Dégel's thighs, scratching the legs and looking defiantly at the smaller frame beneath him. The moans left Dégel's mouth as the air leaves and enters the lungs, all the sensations new to him. When he cried loud and proud was the time when something wet, hot and soft engulfed his erect member. He looked down, his breathing rushed; his cheeks red, his mouth parted open and saw Kardia with a sadistic and naughty face, sucking the firm piece of flesh. The pleasurable tingling sensation Dégel felt throughout his whole body grew stronger and stronger as Scorpio played more and more with his body and almost drowning himself in sweet bliss.

Right before he could do that, Kardia left his member and travelled upwards, reaching his mouth to kiss his sugary Dégel. The groan he heard almost made him laugh, if he were not so busy enjoying himself with his beloved. Feeling uncomfortable with his pants, Kardia took them off hurriedly, throwing the underpants in the process. He stopped the kiss for a while to gawk once more at the man under him, almost getting lost in the moment. Dégel stared confused at Scorpio and lifting himself up slightly to peck the other gently in the lips. After waking up from his day dreaming, Kardia remembered where he was and with who he was, reviving what he had in mind just a few seconds ago. Aquarius did not think straight when two fingers were pushed into his mouth, he didn't know what to do. 'Suck' was the only order he received and followed it effectively, moistening up the two digits.

Kardia replaced the fingers by his mouth and led his digits to the nether regions of his beloved, successfully finding the tight hole and inserting one finger. Dégel's mouth drew itself from the other and let out a groan of uneasiness, he was a bit nervous about what the hell was Kardia trying to achieve with that. – Relax… I won't hurt you… - Scorpio's words, although unexpected, calmed Aquarius and soon another digit was entering the now more expanded opening. After a while, Dégel adapted more and more to the new feeling and a third finger entered, all of them making circular movements inside of him. From time to time, they touched a special spot that made Dégel see stars and loudly cry in pleasure.

The other Saint was dumbfounded with the scene he was witnessing, even if he did not show it. He maintained his sadistic and naughty smirk on his face, kissing Dégel or licking his neck, controlling himself not to ravish the innocent man beneath him. When he felt Dégel was ready to receive him, he pulled the fingers, hearing a groan both of relieve and irritation. With very effort, Kardia managed to say a few words before kissing Aquarius again. – Don't worry; the best is yet to come. – He pulled the French's legs up to his shoulders and positioned himself, slowly and carefully entering the one beneath him.

The feeling of something hard and big entering him, made Dégel groan a bit in pain and scratch Kardia's backs, squeezing himself more towards him, to help the penetration. Kardia's member entered more and more, breaking the barriers of Dégel's body, forcing himself a bit. Unfortunately, if Aquarius did not adapt quickly, the Scorpio Saint was afraid to hurt him because his self-control was quickly slipping over him. But wasn't what Kardia did, hurt others for self-enjoyment? What did change? Oh yes, the person did, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Dégel never. What did happen to him, love couldn't attach to someone like him, could it?

The moments of penetration and accommodation seemed long for the green haired man, but it was just a mere illusion, for they were nothing more than a few seconds. Kardia started moving and established an initial rhythm for Aquarius to get used to, before quickening the pace. Dégel was in a dreamland, starting to adjust and moving with Kardia, making him start to fasten up. – Ka-kardia… - Everything was new to Dégel, Kardia's member going deeper and deeper with each thrust, hitting several times the spot that made Aquarius feel closer to his dear stars, begging and crying for more.

-D-deeper! Har-d-der! – The smaller Saint's requests were answered efficiently by Kardia, making Scorpio go to heaven as well. The Saint beneath him went quicker and quicker, his face distorted with pleasure and grabbed more and more onto Scorpio, moaning loudly his name. The bodies moved in perfect synchrony, the sweat starting to cover them, the heat building between and inside of both Saints, their hairs gluing to both frames.

-Mo-more… - Dégel couldn't even talk properly, his eyes blurry from pleasure. The tingling feeling started getting stronger and stronger once again and, before he knew it, a blissful wave went through his whole body, making him cry Kardia's name loudly and thrust his waist harder and faster against his companion. His back arched and his head buried itself into the pillow, giving the Scorpio Saint an erotic view. Aquarius' inner walls tightened against Kardia, making the other Saint see stars as well. Feeling the moment of orgasm close, the Greek pulled a dozy Dégel into a heated kiss and moments later his hot liquid invaded Dégel's body.

His last thrusts were quick and filled with emergency and after the moment of bliss, he fell on top of Dégel, panting and trying to calm his heart down. The bodies returned to more comfortable positions and sleep started taking over both of them, it had been intense for both of them. Aquarius barely woken up heard Scorpio's last words, before the room was engulfed in a comfortable silence. – I… Lo-ve you…

A few hours later, Dégel woke up, looking at the still sleeping form on top of him and smiled. A smile filled with happiness and love. He started caressing Kardia's hairs gently, just watching him sleep. It almost felt like a dream and Aquarius would swear it was just one of his impossible dreams if Kardia was not sleeping on top of him. The Scorpio Saint slowly woken up with a pain in his heart and a soft caress in his hair and gradually remembered what had happened hours ago. His eyes opened lazily, seeing a smiling Dégel looking at him. His heart's pace fastened and seconds later he was grabbing his chest in agonizing pain, leaving Dégel completely terrified.

The Aquarius Saint hugged Kardia and summoned his cold and precise cosmos, refreshing Scorpio's insides. A few minutes later, the bigger man was simply panting, his heart calmed down and feeling Dégel's naked skin against his own, holding him and once again caressing his long locks. – Is it true, Kardia? – His last words towards Dégel rang in his head and he wanted to have an escape way, but Kardia wasn't a man that ran from his battles, he was a man that made his opponents bow before him. Only this time, he was the one that had to bow before his true feelings. – Yes.

Aquarius felt his eyes tearing up, but kept the tears inside of him and tightened his hug, as if Kardia would slip away any time soon. – I'm happy. – He spoke with a teary voice, kissing Kardia's shoulder; he really was truly happy. He felt a hand brushing one of his cheeks and leading his face to look at Scorpio's. He expected a smirk or a grin, but Kardia's lips were curved into a smile that exhaled happiness. Scorpio kissed him and they made a mute promise: whatever was to happen, they'd continue loving and protecting each other even after Hades took them.

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Crazy Corner**_

Omg, my first decent lemon xD. This was a present for Fangirl-Chan, because she wrote me a sweet, sweet story between Kardia and Dégel and I said to her 'Say anythingyou want to read about and I'll write it!' and she asked for a hot, steamy and sexy lemon scene between Kardia and Dégel and here it is :D

No, I haven't forgotten about 'Dark Reolution'! I'll update it as soon as possible dearies ^^

I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review because I'd like to know your opinion on the lemon ;)!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Thank you for your time reading this -^.^-!!!

**~SiningStar**


End file.
